Les instants volés
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Ce sont toujours des instants volés, dérobés au monde pour être sûr que l'autre est vivant, pour voir s'effacer l'expression dure de son visage. Ecrit pour Elwan dans le cadre d'écrire pour aider.Slash Athos/d'Artagnan. Que Dumas me pardonne!


Titre :Les instants volés

Sponsor : Elwann59

Pairing : Athos / d'Artagnan  
Rating :PG-13

Disclaimer : Alexandre Dumas est un génie, aucun écrivaillon d'aujourd'hui n'a son imagination et bien que nos chers bretteurs aient réellement existé, la forme sous laquelle ils sont passés à la postérité appartient à Dumas et à Dumas tout seul, là !

Nombre de mots :1269

Petite note : Ecrit dans le cadre de l'opération écrirepouraider

Autre note : Pour l'occasion je me suis replongée dans « Les Trois Mousquetaires », puis dans « Vingt ans après. Avouez que dans le chapitre XXXVIII la phrase « Et d'Artagnan se précipita dans la chambre de Athos » se prête à tout un tas d'interprétation.

* * *

**« Les instants volés»**

-« En garde !! » Le bruit des bottes qui frappaient le sol en rectifiant la position.

_Parade en octave_. Le bruit des lames de fleuret qui s'entrechoquaient sous la voûte de la salle.

_Riposte_. L'adversaire arriva presque trop tard à la parade et fut obligé de rompre pour ne perdre l'équilibre. Les appels du pied de ceux qui tiraient à leur droite et à leur gauche emplissaient les oreilles.

Une ouverture. D'Artagnan se fendit, passant sous la garde adverse et toucha de sa mouche le plastron de l'autre au niveau du cœur.

Saluant son opposant, il se dirigea en souriant vers le fond de la salle où Athos et Aramis débattaient d'un obscur point de conjugaison latine en observant d'un œil de professionnel les jeunes cadets en train de s'exercer. Ceux-ci restaient tous à l'écart des deux hommes, mais ils auraient été difficile de dire si c'étaient les rumeurs sur Aramis ou les décorations prestigieuses qui ornaient la poitrine d'Athos qui en étaient la cause.

Athos lui sourit, se tournant pour l'accueillir :

-« Vous êtes redoutable en tierce. Vos jeunes élèves n'ont aucune chance.

-Cela a toujours été une des gardes préférées de mon père. Quant à mes élèves, je préfère de loin les humilier ici et les voir progresser que d'être le Capitaine d'un régiment sans Mousquetaires»

Athos, cher Athos, qu'aucun des épéistes du royaume ne serait sans doute en mesure d'arrêter mais qui n'en tirait aucun plaisir, aucune gloire, et qui continuait de complimenter les progrès de ses camarades. On aurait presque pu le dire parfait, mais d'Artagnan, seul au monde, savait ces instants de faiblesse, ces instants volés où Athos devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, et il en était sincèrement heureux. C'était un secret qui n'avait été donné qu'à lui.

Tout cela avait commencé comme quasiment toutes les histoires de ce type depuis que Noé a planté un pied de vigne en sortant de l'Arche : avec trop d'alcool pour que les protagonistes de l'histoire continuent d'agir avec le comportement policé qui aurait dû rester le leur et s'en remettent à des pulsions profondément enfouies dans la psyché humaine.

D'Artagnan avait détesté cette femme sans même la connaître, détesté une femme qu'il pensait morte au point d'avoir envie de détruire son visage de ses poings, d'enfoncer sa rapière dans son sein blanc pour en faire de la charpie, de marquer encore plus cette peau d'albâtre qui avait rendu fou un jeune comte de Touraine au point d'épouser une inconnue et la tuer et de s'enterrer sous le nom d'Athos.

Athos était son ami, son frère d'arme, son mentor…Athos était tout et ce serpent au visage de femme…

Il se souvenait encore de son effroi, de sa douleur lors des confidences que lui avait faites Athos, ivre mort, dans cette auberge où il l'avait retrouvé juste après avoir victorieusement, et juste à temps, ramené les ferrets à la Reine.

Bien sûr il avait déjà remarqué l'étrange obstination de son ami à détruire avec acharnement toutes sortes d'attachement, toutes sortes de chance qu'il pourrait avoir. Il mettait cela sur le compte de déconvenues mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose.

Le nom Athos aurait cependant dû l'alerter. Un nom de mont grec où aucune créature du sexe faible, quelque soit l'espèce, n'était admise, franchement, n'était-il point possible de trouver un nom de guerre qui sente un peu moins son misogyne ?

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi ce soir là pour faire taire Athos, pour arrêter ces confidences qui lui tordaient le cœur en lui laissant apercevoir que son modèle était un homme déchu. Presser ses mains sur sa bouche fine lui semblait une bonne idée, comment aurait-il imaginé l'élan d'Athos ?

Même le plus effroyable des misanthropes se laisse aller à ses pulsions sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Lorsque son ami avait fini par s'endormir, d'Artagnan, complètement déstabilisé, avait plus ou moins rajusté leurs chausses et leurs pourpoints et prié pour que son aîné n'évoque plus jamais cet épisode de leur amitié.

Seulement lorsqu'il avait découvert la fleur de lys tatoué sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, c'est chez Athos qu'il s'était précipité.

On mesure l'amitié que vous porte un homme au fait qu'il vous laisse entrer chez lui aux petites heures du jour, alors que vous êtes déguisé en femme et apparemment suffisamment affolé pour commettre un acte terrible, allant de la provocation en duel de toute une taverne de soldats au régicide, si vous n'êtes pas retiré de la circulation pour la journée.

Cette fois, c'est d'Artagnan qui s'était accroché à Athos, engoncé dans sa robe de chambre, et qui avait étouffé de sa bouche ses protestations, terrifié, cherchant du réconfort.

-« _Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, juste cette fois_.» Et Athos avait cédé, l'avait apaisé de ses gestes avant de l'entraîner vers l'alcôve et d'effacer le souvenir de cette femme.

C'étaient toujours des instants volés, dérobés à leurs missions, un moyen de s'assurer que l'autre était vivant, bien vivant, malgré les lames et les balles de mousquet.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais et à chaque fois d'Artagnan jurait que cela ne se reproduirait plus, mais il y avait toujours une nouvelle exception.

Après la mort de Constance il avait même logé un temps chez Athos, ce cher Athos qui le regardait toujours d'un air inquiet quand il s'approchait d'une fenêtre, et tous les soirs il était allé frapper à une porte qui n'était pas la sienne. Et Athos n'avait jamais rien dit, ni en entrouvrant sa porte et en le trouvant sur le seuil, ni le jour où d'Artagnan était parti prendre possession de son nouveau logis, prenant la fuite, terrifié par cette vie presque domestique.

Des années plus tard, lorsqu'il avait battu le rappel de ses amis, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Athos, inchangé malgré les années et avec une lueur apaisée aux yeux, cela avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il descende l'escalier en plein milieu de la nuit. Et à nouveau, Athos lui avait ouvert sa porte, et son lit. Des tous leurs instants volés, celui-ci avait été le plus tendre, le plus apaisé.

Si Athos avait déjà été un homme mûr dès le début, d'Artagnan avait désormais aussi atteint l'âge où le feu du sang s'est apaisé et ces instants étaient de plus en plus rares, et d'autant plus précieux.

Il y avait eu cet épisode terrible où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face l'épée nue, dans deux camps opposés, frondeurs contre mazarinistes. Juste avant de partir pour l'Angleterre, Athos l'avait entraîné dans un recoin sombre pendant que Porthos contait ses chasses à Aramis, et le baiser échangé avait été sans doute le plus sincère de toute leur vie, un baiser qui n'était ni caché dans les brumes de l'alcool ni dissimulé dans les recoins d'une chambre.

Il y avait eu encore des combats, et enfin ils s'étaient trouvé à nouveau sous la même bannière. Devrait-il vivre mille ans, il n'oublierait jamais l'expression terrible de Athos après la mort de Charles 1er, le sang sur son front qui avait coulé à travers le plancher de l'échafaud. Athos avait été presque violent ce soir-là, mais d'Artagnan l'avait laissé faire avec joie, s'était laissé faire, tout pour essayer de faire s'estomper le rictus terrible, presque diabolique, qui crispait les lèvres de son ami.

Des instants si peu nombreux au fil des ans.

Dérobés aux missions, à l'ingratitude des grands, à la dureté du service, à Raoul qui ne devait surtout pas savoir.

Des instants qui étaient juste à eux, une violence d'un autre type, un apaisement différent de celui qu'apporte l'alcool, tout aussi envoûtant cependant.

Des instants volés.

Fin.


End file.
